The Gift of Music
by Yumi-chan Hamano
Summary: Wolfram an average boy that lived in new york is forced to move to Japan Starting a new life Yuuri a rich boy who wants to be normal meets Wolfram accidentally at a singing competition. Can these to become friends or something more? Collab with Killerprincess112, Adopted by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
1. Chapter 35

Well, it's been a while, has it? Okay, here's what's going on. This story is currently up for adoption, if you want to adopt it, just PM me. However, until someone wants to adopt this story, I will be posting the chapters that me and Eve have done already from a while ago.

But if you are totally new to this story, you can find the link to the first 34 chapters on the bottom of my profile.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Gunter asked.

"Yes yes I did." Greta exclaimed happily, then yawned a little "I had a lot of fun."

"Greta, are you going to stay for dinner or are you going home?" Cheri asked.

"I think I should get home... I'm tired.. Thank you for having me."

"Okay, I'm glad you had fun" Cheri said and watched the little walk to the door.

She waved good bye before leaving.

Cheri walked into the kitchen, a swish in her walk. "Gwen." She said happily pulling something from the drawer, which was an apron.

"Mother, we're fine" Gwendal said.

"Really? I wanted to help"

"Yuuri is actually a great help"

"That's good. Hey Gwen, can we add thi-"

"Mother I'll handle the cooking, Thank you very much. Now please excuse yourself. The kitchen is crowded." Gwendal replied as he took the spices from his mother's hand and leaded her out of the kitchen.

"Wolfram, what's that?"

"You said to add salt"

"That says sugar"

"Oops"

Gwendal face palmed. "You can tell you are like mother."

"Sugar and salt look alike!" Cheri said with a pout.

"But they have labels."

"They both begin with 'S's"

"I'll change the label to apple will that help you guys?"

"No."

"Just leave the cooking to me and Conrad."

"Wolfram, don't put so much in!"

"That proves my point. If you want to help, stay out" Gwendal said before walking into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Gunter asked.

"Ah... um... can you keep my mother busy so she doesn't come in here again" Gwendal said 'I don't need more distractions!'

"Gwendal watch i-..Smooth move.." Wolfram said.

Gwendal rubbed his finger. "Next time warn someone before you walk around with hot water." He mumbled.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Yuuri asked as he was cutting the carrot.

"Yeah I'm fine. I burned my brother." Wolfram replied as Gwendal took the hot water pot from him and placed it on the oven.

"Don't mind Gwen, Gunter he can never work properly with cute people in the kitchen." Cheri said with a giggle

"Wolfram, try not to burn anyone next time"

"It's not my fault, he's big."

"Maybe you're just too small." Gwendal replied.

"Wolfram, come over here before you jump on your brother"

"I don't need to separate another fist fight because Wolfie has to throw stuff." Cheri replied.

"Don't worry mother." Wolfram and Gwendal replied, both paling.

"Good" Cheri said. Wolfram walked over to Yuuri and helped him beat eggs.

Gwendal sighed, not noticing Gunter standing at the doorway with Cheri.

"Here, let me help." Wolfram said as he stood next to Yuuri.

"Um, okay" Yuuri said and handed him the bowl.

Wolfram began beating the eggs.

Gwendal reached passed the couple and took the cut carrots. "I'm going to start." He said as he took them back to where he was previously standing.

"They work well together" Gunter complimented.

"Those two lovers~ It's cute. Two of my sons in relationships~" Cheri squealed.

"Two of them?" Gunter asked.

"Yup! Conrad and Wolfram. Conrad's upstairs waiting to talk to his lover." Cheri said.

"Did they get into a fight?"

"No, he says his lover hasn't returned any of his calls or even texted him."

"Maybe he's mad at him"

"Doesn't sound like Yozak. I don't think it's because of that." Cheri replied, while she watched her two sons and Yuuri cook.

"Maybe something happened or he's busy"

"That's what I'm thinking as well."

"I'm sure they'll be fine"

"Yeah I know they will." She kept her eyes on Gwendal's back. "He's tense…" She commented.

"Pardon?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just talking about his shoulders."

"His shoulders are tensed?"

"Yeah. Rough day at work I suppose."

"Probably. Over-working isn't good either"

"Over wor- Gwendal von Volitaire! Have you been over doing it?"

"No mother."

"You better not be!"

"I'm not mother"

"Good"

"He's not going to tell you if he over does it." Wolfram commented.

"Wolfie, are you suggesting that your brother is lying to me?"

"Maybe"

Gwendal twitched and he stared at Wolfram. While Wolfram stuck out his tongue in return.

"What makes you think I'm over working Wolfram?" Gwendal said slowly, emitting a dark aura.

"Well you're grumpy because you're over working or that's just you" Wolfram said.

"Oh dear..." Cheri said.

"What?"

"I need to get them away from each other if this continues."

"Wolfram I don't have time to deal with your attitude, it tires me even looking at you." Gwendal replied, turning away from his youngest brother.

Wolfram growls at his brother and Cheri shook her head.

"Break it up boys. I don't want fighting today"

"I'm not fighting." Gwendal replied moving over to sit, While everything was cooking.

"We're only engaging it childish arguments, right brother?" Wolfram asked.

Gwendal ignored Wolfram and rubbed his temples. "He's worst then Shinou..." He mumbled.

"Then maybe you should adopt Shinou as you're little brother!"

"Thats a wonderful idea Wolfram. Then Shinou could be your brother too. Then you two can share a bedroom and clothes." Gwendal replied with an evil smile.

"No, you're going to have two brothers. Since I'm not wanted here"

"Congrats we'll thro-"

"Gwendal."

"We will throw tears of sadness?.."

"You never like me did you?" Wolfram asked, sounding a bit broken and sad.

"You're wrong there, I don't consider you my brother."

Wolfram broke.

"You're more of a son to me then a brother Wolfram."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now XD I'm going to post a new chapter every Monday. Hopefully I remember. If not, feel free to PM me and remind me c: Oh, and a special thanks for those who are still reading this~


	2. Author Note

I really do apologize for doing this but now, even I lost interest for this story. I'm really glad that people liked this story but it's up for adoption if anyone is interested. Have a good day.


End file.
